


Fighting Like Wolves

by annabeth



Series: Dogs versus Wolves [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language, Threats of Violence, dogfight (wolf fight?), emotionally constipated boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "That's it, you mangy wolf, we're going to settle this right now!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga with a roar.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Kouga
Series: Dogs versus Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744444
Kudos: 5





	Fighting Like Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> written for "jealous" on my Yahtzee prompt set from Get Your Words Out. Beta'd by Blownwish (thank you, honey!).

"That's it, you mangy wolf, we're going to settle this right now!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga with a roar.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kouga said, his eyes gleaming as he grabbed Kagome's hands and covered them with his. "Just say the word, Kagome, and we can leave this mutt here to lick his own balls while we—"

"I have _never once_ licked my own balls, you disgusting wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm gonna kill ya for that, once and for all!"

"You sicken me, mutt," Kouga tossed over his shoulder. He was staring into Kagome's eyes with such intensity it was making Inuyasha froth at the mouth. "Keep your filthy paws off my Kagome from now on." He began to draw her hands towards his chest, but there was _no way_ Inuyasha was letting that stand. He jumped between them, forcing the link between their hands to break, and bared his fangs in Kouga's face.

" _You_ sicken _me_!" Inuyasha said, and then, from behind him, in that warning tone that Inuyasha shuddered to hear…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began.

"But, Kagome! He needs to be taught a lesson. He puts his gross mitts all over you and—"

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey, don't ignore me, mutt! If you're gonna kill me you could at least remember I could kill you first!" Kouga leapt forward, but Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and swung the Tetsusaiga in front of him, bringing it to bear on Kouga, who slashed back at it with his Sacred-Jewel-shard enhanced legs, knocking Inuyasha back a step.

"Too slow!" Kouga yelled, then darted around Inuyasha and sped towards Kagome. "Any time you want to make it official and tell the wolf- _youkai_ clan you're my woman, Kagome, I'm ready. Let's go right now. That mutt is way too dirty for someone like you—"

"Ah, Kouga, that's sweet but—" Kagome said, and she sounded nervous to Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Hah! See, she doesn't want to go anywhere with _you_ ," Inuyasha said, taking the opportunity to try to sweep Kouga's feet out from under him. Unfortunately, Kouga _was_ fast, and adroitly avoided the maneuver.

"Inuyasha, I don't know why you always have to pick a fight with Kouga," Kagome said, then, turning back to Kouga, her own eyes gleaming, she said, "Kouga, really, it's good to see you, but—"

"I ain't pickin' a fight," Inuyasha said, turning up his nose and leaning the Tetsusaiga across his shoulders. "It's just that disgusting wolf thinks he _owns_ you, Kagome, and you never bother to set him straight!"

Kagome sent a glare at him that felt like a thousand poison needles shooting through his body, and he recoiled. "Gah!" he said, and completely turned around. "When you're done mooning over Kagome, Kouga, let me know so I can kill you."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled, and he slammed into the ground facefirst. "Why does she do that?" he asked, because he could never understand. What had set her off _this_ time? Surely she didn't actually…

"You don't _want_ to go with him, do you, Kagome?" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of grass and dirt.

"Enjoying your wallow in the dirt, mutt?" Kouga asked, an obvious smirk in his tone.

"When I get up, you're so dead," Inuyasha said. He struggled against the magic, but it still held fast. He was stuck for the moment, but so help him, he was going to cut that wolf down to size as soon as he got the chance!

"Nah, I don't think so!" Kouga said, laughing abrasively. "Kagome, darling—"

"Don't mind Inuyasha," she said, smiling. "He needs to be taught manners every so often. He can be so uncouth."

"I'll never understand why you hang around with him, Kagome. You're much too good for a mutt like that." Kouga was practically drooling on her, the cretin.

"Well, he's not all bad, even if he is bad-tempered—"

"What are ya talkin' about, wolf? I don't run around saying she's mine all the time, unlike some _youkai_ who—" but Inuyasha stopped when he heard Kagome inhale. It was a deep breath—probably a precursor to another "sit!" command, and he rather liked the fact that his head wasn't pounding from the impact yet. Standing in the sunlight, her hair blowing away from her face in the breeze, Inuyasha could admit that she was pretty. And she was courageous and confident, and so many things he couldn't articulate, so no wonder Kouga wanted her for himself.

But Kouga didn't really _know_ Kagome. He had formed his attachment based on only a couple of days in her presence. Inuyasha had spent months in her company; he had to know her better than Kouga did, surely? But he just couldn't understand women. Kagome never encouraged Kouga, but she never outright _dis_ couraged him, either. She might smile at him, but she didn't pull away from him whenever he mauled her with his filthy paws.

No, Inuyasha didn't understand Kagome. She traveled with Inuyasha, but whenever Kouga made an appearance, it was like she was willing to hear anything he said, even while she was willing to use her command on Inuyasha. And Kouga could threaten to kill him all he wanted, and Kagome never gainsaid him, but if Inuyasha threatened _Kouga_ , suddenly he was facedown and spread-eagled and he never had any control over that.

"How come you always take his side?" Inuyasha said, finally able to get to his feet. He brushed off some of the dirt with his hands, then shook his hair to get any crumbs of dirt or debris out of it.

"Oh, that poor pathetic puppy is whining for your attention now, Kagome. He's even shaking like a common mutt," Kouga said, with a shit-eating grin. That made Inuyasha think…

"Do you eat shit like your wolves, Kouga?" Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga and striding towards Kagome, who turned another glare onto him.

"Inuyasha, don't be crass," she said, "and also, that's disgusting." She looked away from him, but _not_ at Kouga, thank heavens.

"My wolves don't eat shit, not like a mutt like you," Kouga sneered. "They only eat meat."

"Like that human village you destroyed?" Inuyasha snapped, and leaned forward.

"Stop baying like a hound. Oh wait, you can't!" Kouga guffawed. "A dog might be a loyal beast, Kagome, but that's all he'll ever be, a beast. You can do _so much better_ , namely, me," he added, and reached for her again.

"Okay, that is _it_ , you're gonna die, wolf!" Inuyasha hollered. Kagome pinned him with her eyes. "Eugh," Inuyasha said, almost falling over trying not to swing at Kouga.

"Inuyasha, _sit boy!_ " Kagome exploded, and Inuyasha was bodyslammed into the dirt once again. He groaned and spat a "fuck" into the earth covering his mouth.

"Listen, Kouga—" she began.

"Oh, no worries, Kagome. I'll treasure your love for me till I see you again. Try not to get too close to that rabid dog, okay? I'll see ya!"

Inuyasha heard the _rush_ of air, and then the sudden collapse of it that made a _POP_ as Kouga took off at top-speed, his enhanced legs making him much too fast for Inuyasha to catch up to by the time the spell of the necklace wore off.

"Shit, Kagome," he said. "You're brutal."

"Quiet, boy," she replied, and she walked around where he could see her feet. She plopped down. "Look, Inuyasha—"

"Stop treating me like a dog," Inuyasha said moodily. "Don't I get enough of that from Kouga? And you could stop encouraging him."

"I don't! Oh, you! You never say what you really want, you just try to hog me all to yourself when all you ever think about is Kikyo—"

"What does Kikyo have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely bewildered by the change in subject.

"You know what, never mind, Inuyasha!" she said, and hopped up. "He'll never understand," she muttered as she walked away. Shippo bounced over to her.

"I don't really understand things, because I'm just a kid, Kagome, but even _I_ know he's dumb as a post." Shippo popped up onto her shoulder. Kagome smiled and hugged him, and Inuyasha felt weird low in his stomach. What did he care if she hugged Shippo, or sweet-talked Kouga?

No, he didn't fucking care. At all. _Fuck._

END


End file.
